


Congratulations on your graduation

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Team Battle 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days of farewell pass us by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations on your graduation

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write an Imayoshi that is not weirdly flirty with Aomine. Today is not that day orz

Imayoshi doesn't get surprised easily. He's not like Akashi of the Generation of Miracles. He has no way to see the future. But he is good at knowing people and how they act, and good at rolling with the unexpected it when it happens. So it is kind of embarrassing to admit just how surprised he is seeing Aomine loitering around after they're released from the gym at the end of the graduation ceremony.

It's a picturesque scene, the cherry blossoms drifting around them quietly, gently tangling in their hair, their clothes – one lands smoothly on the lid of the storage tube that holds Imayoshi's graduation certificate; he stares at it for a moment, then grins and tilts the tube until it slides off.

Unfortunately, Aomine is Aomine; the guy wouldn't know romance if it smacks him in the face. "So this is the last of you, huh," he says awkwardly. It's hard to tell whether Aomine feels bad about it or not.

Besides Imayoshi, Susa sighs. "Hello, Aomine. I'm surprised you came."

Aomine shrugs. "Satsuki was really noisy about it."

Imayoshi smiles cheerfully at him, deliberately laying his accent on thick. "Still using her as an excuse."

Aomine scowls, turning away. Imayoshi wonders if he can get away with offering his button; thought the effect is slightly ruined since Touou doesn't have a gakuran.

"Where is she anyway?" Susa looks around curiously. Momoi doesn't usually let Aomine run off on his own. It's kind of cute, in a neurotic kind of way.

"She's gone to get things ready with the others," Aomine says offhandedly. "The club's doing some kind of surprise for all the third years."

"And I suppose you were sent here to keep us occupied?" Imayoshi says drily. "I'm not sure you're supposed to tell us about it if it's a surprise."

"As if anyone can hide it from you." Aomine shrugs again. "Come on, it's this way."

Imayoshi starts walking after Aomine, turning in acknowledgement when Susa falls into step with him. Susa turns and says, "Don't offer him your button."

"You are a party-pooper, Susa," Imayoshi says with a pout.

"You just have a bad personality," Susa returns, turning his head back to the front. In the distance, they can see the basketball club clustered in a group near the basketball gym. Wakamatsu is standing in front, shouting something to the others. Sakurai and Momoi are off to the side, fussing with containers of what is most likely food. Imayoshi hopes that it was Sakurai who cooked.

As if thinking on the same lines, Aomine breaks into a run. "You'd better not have been cooking, Satsuki!"

"All's well that ends well," Imayoshi says impishly to Susa, who rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving the second button of your gakuran to the girl you like is a really cute and romantic tradition in Japan. Imayoshi is just a dick.


End file.
